


Easter

by Whoknows138



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Gen, I have no excuse for this I just wanted to write big sad, I really like to make Kay suffer, I'm so sorry, Season 2 Fucked me up, Season 2 spoilers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoknows138/pseuds/Whoknows138
Summary: The one thing that scared Kai to his very core wasn’t a chicken.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 236





	Easter

Adam and Reeve’s constant bickering was sending Kai into dark places. _Really_ dark places.

They…reminded him to much of _his parents_ …

_And that terrified him._

He was 10, it was Easter day, and like always his parents were shouting at each other in front of the rest of the family, _screaming_ profanities he shouldn’t be allowed to hear.

He…actually didn’t remember much of what happened to get them to that point, although he suspects it didn’t take much. The screaming got so bad that his cousins and grandparents ended up wandering off and having their fun on their own, trying their best to ignore the couple’s typical fighting.

But not Kai, he stood there, staring, in tears, begging them to stop. _But they didn’t listen_.

**“MOMMY! DADDY! JUST SHUT UP! YOU’RE RUINING THE EASTER EGG HUNT!** ”

It was only after a moment of gasping for breath, did he realize what he had done.

His cousins stared at him in shock. His grandparents gazed at him in pity.

_And his parents glared at him in fury_.

The next thing he knew his mother was dragging him towards his room. He was thrown in, his body hitting the wall. He landed on the floor with a thud.

He was surprised his mom was punishing him. Usually it was his dad…but he was glad it was his mom this time. _His dad’s punches were much worse_.

Slap after slap, kick after kick. His body was beaten over and over and over _and over again_. “ **How _dare_ you disrespect your father and I in front of the others!**” She hissed out. “ **You _ungrateful_ , _annoying_ piece of shit!**”

He couldn’t justify himself, not because he had nothing to say, but because he was too busy trying to breath through his bloody nose to reply.

Thoroughly bruised up, and lying limply on the floor, he heard the sound of his mother shutting his bedroom door behind him. Shortly afterwards, he heard more arguing, likely about his behavior.

Eventually, he heard his door softly open, and small, quiet footsteps walking towards him. He was picked up, and cradled like a fragile doll.

It was his butler, Davis, who gazed at him somberly. “…Are you alright master Kai?”

“…Davi…is there something wrong with me?” He croaked out as tears overflowed from his eyes, tasting the fresh blood that dripped down his lips. “…Why do I always mess things up? Do my parents hate each other cause of me?”

“…Oh Kai.” Davis muttered out, hugging him gently and patting his back in a comforting motion. “None of this is your fault…this family…your name has always been a curse of turmoil. You were just unfortunate enough to have been born with it.”

Kai, let out a shaky sigh at Davis’s attempt at reassurance. “…I… _I ruined the Easter egg hunt_. Everyone’s gonna go home now…”

“…You didn’t ruined the Easter egg hunt Kai…mommy and daddy did.”

The sound of wheels screeching along the subway tracks, and the shouting from Mira and Vanessa. He couldn’t hear _any_ of it.

As he curled up and rocked himself back and forth, all he heard was Reeve and Adam’s angry voices, which would morph back and forth into _his parent’s_ voices.

And as he relived the 15,000 blows his parents had given his body over the years, he muttered only one sentence over and over again.

Mommy and daddy are ruining the Easter egg hunt.

_MomMy aNd dAddY arE ruIniNg tHe EasTer Egg HuNt._

_**MoMmY aNd DaDdY aRe RuInInG tHe EaStEr EgG hUnT.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this self indulgent small fic! I am like...So sorry-


End file.
